


I Wish...

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean remembers a certain birthday wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish...

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Main canon character death (from the end of S1)

Dean looked down at the body of his little brother, his face pale and his skin cold where his blood had drained out through the wound in his back.

“Make a wish, Dean.” His mother’s voice echoed in his head and he could almost feel the heat from the candles disappear as he blew them out.

_I wish..._

“What did you wish for, son?” His dad asked, knowing Dean would purse his lips and shake his head. It wouldn’t come true if you told.

The memory faded and Dean was left with reality.

_I wish I had a little brother._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #04: The Table of Doom at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)  
> 


End file.
